Field
This disclosure generally relates to a grading and authenticating system and method of using the same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a computerized system for grading and authenticating sport and non-sport card collectibles and other printed objects including event ticket, programs, photographs and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Card collecting, including sport and non-sport cards, has become, for many fans, much more than a hobby. There is a great deal of potential value in building a card collection and it could take years of research, time, and work. When a collector is interested in building a valuable card collection, it is very important for the collector to know that the condition of the card significantly affects its the value as a collectible. As such, it is very common for cards, as well as other collectible objects, to be professionally evaluated by industry recognized experts and graded in an effort to determine the value of a particular card or object. A professionally graded card is inspected for authenticity and rated on various criteria, for its condition. The card is then assigned an overall grade, generally from 1-10, sealed in a tamper-resistant holder (slab) and assigned a certification number that is maintained by the grading company. A graded card can increase the value of the card in comparison to an ungraded card of equal or similar condition by means of offering the card owner or buyer an assurance of the card's authenticity and condition.
Grading cards is based on various characteristics that pertain to the “general eye appeal” of the card. Characteristics of the card that are universally examined in the grading process are centering, corners, edges, and surface. Centering is the placement of the image (top to bottom and left to right) on the card relative to the card borders. Industry standards exist for percentage of off centering variance permitted for each of the possible card grades. The corners of the card are inspected to determine the quality of the physical condition of the corner and/or if any defect of the corners is present. The edges of the card are examined, similarly as the corners, to determine the quality of the physical condition of the edges of the card, and account for any damages and/or imperfections along the edges. The surface of the card is examined to account for any damage and/or imperfections on the card, such as scratches, creases, tears, pinholes, stains, dents, attempts at recoloring, etc.
Today there are three industry accepted grading companies that represent approximately 99% of the market. Each of the grading companies grade cards by human evaluation, primarily with the naked eye and typically devote approximately one minute per card during the grading process. Because this grading process can be highly subjective, it results in cards rarely receiving the same grade when graded by any of the three industry leaders, or the same grade when re-graded with the same grading company that previously graded the card. As such, there is no grading methodology available in the marketplace today that provides accurate and consistent results in cards as well as other collectibles, e.g., coins, stamps, etc.
Grading is, with extremely rare exception, the most significant determination of value, such fluctuations in grading often result in misstatement of value and lack of confidence in the marketplace necessary to sustain a stable and efficient market. All of the grading companies solicit resubmission of any previously graded card in its original holder (slab) by other companies or even graded by themselves for the possibility of a higher grade.
Awareness in the marketplace of the possibilities for resubmitted cards receiving higher grades has resulted in card owners breaking open the “tamper proof” holders and resubmitting the cards multiple times, if necessary, without disclosing that the card has been previously graded.
The variance in grades for resubmitted cards combined with the subjective and inconsistent card grading process itself results in creating a lack of confidence in the marketplace necessary to sustain a stable and efficient market.
The present process utilized in the grading industry creates opportunity for larger collectors (e.g. larger customers of the card grading companies) to manipulate the current system's subjective grading to their advantage by re-submitting cards for a higher grade based upon natural human variability or their influence as a large customer. Small collectors lack sufficient size to “influence” card grading and often sell cards at lower prices due to the lower grades they receive.
Without an accurate and consistent grading system in place, there are no means of preventing grading companies and/or their larger customers from exploiting grading subjectivity and doing so at the expense of the small card buyer and seller. The “small” card buyer represents the overwhelming majority of card ownership but disproportionate minority of ownership of card value. This small collector is an entry-level hobbyist, for example, a young child who buys cards of his “hero” before the youngster becomes a collector.
The collectible market's dysfunction is facilitated by a lack of applying modern visual technology and computer processing capabilities. Grading today (by hand and by eye) while traditional, is unfair, inconsistent, and has high labor content, relative to the disclosure, which is directed to a computerized grading and authentication system and method.
The disclosure is a computerized system and method for objectively grading and authenticating collectibles. The disclosure is configured to objectively grade and authenticate collectibles at a higher reliability and consistency, by using a finer resolution than is possible with the human eye. The present disclosure addresses these needs and provides further related advantages.